Collision! They are the generation of miracles
by Alia Inverse
Summary: They were the strongest team, whose motto was "winning is everything". Now, the past has come back to take its revenge. Teamwork or talent, will the generation live up to their name against this new enemy? / Discontinued (I may rewrite, but I doubt it...)
1. The reason I can't stand that guy

"The _generation of miracles_, you say? It might be fun."

Teikou middle school basketball club. A super strong school with more than 100 club members, boasting several successive championship wins. But even in that glorious history, there is still a team that can without fail be called the "strongest".

The team was definitely broken with graduation, or was it not? Could something bring them together again?

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Kuroko no Basket. Not in this chapter, not in the rest of them, so I'll just put this here :)**

**If you don't know at least four members of the generation of miracles including Kuroko, this may contain some spoilers (Not many, I think). **

**I know the manga has shown five already, but since I can't read Japanese, I had to keep it with what I know. It would have been good to include the missing members but, oh well. Maybe when they **_**are**_** shown there could be another story, right? **

**Oh, another thing: I'm not English, so please forgive any mistakes I might have ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 1_The reason I can't stand that guy**

Sometime before the summer vacation. At the newly formed Seirin High, as well as Shuutoku High, Kaijou High, and Touou High no one could have known about the events that were about to unravel.

For the moment, everyone was working hard in training; precisely at Seirin…

"Kagamidiot! How many times do I have to tell you! NO-DUNKS-ALLOWED!"

The coach, Aida Riko, had decided on a special training for the day: everyone had to play the role they were less used to. Even if none of the players were all-rounders, none were having such a hard time as the regular freshmen, Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kagami instinctively turned to dunks even though he was supposed to throw from the three-point lane; he just forgot and kept running. As for Kuroko… after trying again and again he was unable to go one on one against the rest effectively, and as punishment he had to play while wearing bells that revealed his position.

No need to say, it was being a disaster. The freshmen on the other training team were having a hard time too, as Riko invented more and more painful ways of "improving" their abilities. At least she had given up in the "black iberian ham sandwich hunt" that was held again that day, since Kuroko was able to sneak into the crowd from every possible angle.

"Anyone knows what is she so angry at? Did you guys do something to her?" Kagami complained for the tenth time.

"She was like that in class too. The teacher almost begged for forgiveness in math class when she had to solve a problem on the blackboard. Maybe a family quarrel?"

"No chatting or I'll triple the training!"

Indeed, Riko was worried about a strange note that she had found the day before in the locker room. For a while she had been wondering if she should let the players know, but it could be a prank. It wasn't even clear what did it mean. It could even be totally unrelated to the team.

No, those were just excuses. She had the feeling that something was going extremely wrong and there was no way of grasping the situation correctly.

This time, the team could be in a great pitch, especially the member this note was addressed to, so surely there was nothing wrong with trying to verify some things before worrying everyone without a need. The note was still in her backpack.

THIS IS OUR PIECE OF ADVICE

ESCAPE IS NOT POSSIBLE

IS TIME FOR THE PAST TO

KNOW AND REVEAL THE TRUE FACES

OF THE FOUR PARTS

U HAS THE ANSWER

_U has the answer? At first I thought it could be "you", but that is just…_ The idea came to her in a flash. She left the court, rushed towards her bag and then she went to the bathroom. Before taking the weird note out, she verified that no one had followed her. After checking the note, she revised it again.

_This… Escape… Is… T-E-I-K-O-U. Teikou! It just as I suspected. Then this must involve the _generation of miracles_, right? And U… the sixth letter, that means the sixth player, Kuroko! What's going on here? What answer is this referring to? Wait, maybe I'm overthinking this too much, after all it says "four", and they were six people altogether. _

She was still puzzled by the whole situation when she heard some noises, back in the court; when she got back, Momoi was there, looking startled at Kuroko's outfit. As soon as she spotted Riko, however, she went straight to where the coach was.

"Do you have a second? There's something I wanted to talk to you about."

They went back to the lockers, and once they were there, Momoi reached her purse to get a note exactly like the one Riko had found.

"Aomine found this in one of his trainers two days ago. He told me not to give it much thought, but… take a look, it seems like it's referring to…"

"To Teikou, right?" Riko showed hers, and continued. "It sounds almost like a challenge letter, but why being so underhanded about it? _Of the four pieces_, like they want them together. Only, which four? And _what_ for?"

"Obviously Aomine and Tetsu are two of them. I guess the other two must have received letters like those too.' Momoi hesitated and then made a decision. 'I think we should ask Midorin first. He and Kise were the ones who received more challenge letters, after all."

"Kise? Shouldn't it be the captain?"

"Well, most people were jealous since he is also good-looking. Not as much as Aomine or Tetsu, but I guess that was why the boys at Teikou were so annoyed with him.' Momoi checked the clock on her wrist. 'It is a bit late to go all the way to Shuutoku, but maybe we could check out Kaijou since it is closer. We should get there on time to get him when their training ends."

"Wow, you even know what his training schedule is?"

It was exactly right. As the got into Kaijou's grounds, they found Kise and Kasamatsu walking out together. Momoi and Riko headed their way before Kise's fans could get much closer. As the approached, it became clear that he was worried about something.

Jackpot; Kise has also found one of those strange notes. They were all identical, with the same type of character and a dark spot right over the left upper corner, as if the tonner was broken when the letters were printed. Even so, there was no way to know who could have sent them, or why would someone do that.

The part about the answer was especially disturbing, and both Momoi and Kise agreed that it referred to Kuroko.

"But that's what it's bugging me the most. The reporters used to forget about Kurokocchi, and even most of the rivals tended not to notice him. And that they mention him but not the six of us, it's almost as if they want to settle a score. I don't think Kurokocchi ever drew attention towards him that much."

A well-known voice rose behind them.

"That is the reason I can't stand that guy. Even if there was something, I doubt we could get it out of him."

"Midorima! And Takao!"

"It seems that I'm mixed up in this prank as well. I thought it was just Kise's way to draw attention on himself, but I guess he is not that intelligent."

"So mean, Midorimacchi!"

Riko sighed, the situation had definitely surpassed her. She might as well let Kuroko know, now that she couldn't keep avoiding it. He was probably still in training, so as much as she would have liked to let the matter be till the morning, she could get over with it that day.

They were still discussing the meaning of the letter when suddenly, Riko's phone sounded. She looked briefly at the screen, it was Hyuuga. What could he want?

"_You should come here, coach. There is trouble."_

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?_"_

She spent about 20 seconds listening before turning to the rest.

"It seems like… the mysterious postman has already showed up."

* * *

**Well, this is also my first fic, so I hope you liked it so far. Next chapter, back to Seirin and the connection between the one who sent the note and Kuroko! ****Any review is welcome, too ^^.**


	2. You can't have a match with four people

**Ch.2_ You can't have a match with four people**

The team stopped right as Riko and Momoi disappeared that afternoon.

The guys sorted it out with a "girls' business" and resumed the normal training. But that sense of normality was crushed when an unexpected guest appeared; he watched the teams movements silently, but he couldn't stay unseen for much longer.

He was spotted almost at the same time by both Tetsu and Kagami; the former seemed surprised, where the latter showed his disgust right away. The visitor walked into the court with a smirk.

"Sorry to interrupt your _training_. You know, Momoi disappeared this afternoon, and I thought she could have come here." His expression darkened, showing his concern. Even thought he had said not to pay attention to that weird note, he still couldn't cast away his unease completely. "I even had to skip training to search for her."

A ball filled with killing intent flew towards Aomine, who stopped it easily. Actually, when Kagami threw that ball, he was sure that would happen: after all, that was the guy he wanted to surpass the most: something at that level couldn't work. But still, Aomine's I'm-way-too-good-to-care manners got to him more than anything else.

"I can't stand this cocky guy."

"Please, go to hell, Aomine." Hyuuga shared the freshman thoughts, and was already in clutch mode.

"No. In fact I had to talk with Tetsu anyway. If you really want me out of here that much, how about you force me to?"

Most of the Seirin players left the court, and Kagami took him up immediately, but Aomine surpassed him with a dribble and prepared to score. Before he could, however, Izumi and Hyuuga appeared in his way, disturbing his balance just in time; he recovered, but by then Kagami was already by their side. The ball fell to the floor, and Kagami growled.

"Who asked you to help, anyway? This is between me and him."

"Really, you aren't the only one who wants to beat him, you know?"

This way, the contest went on and about five minutes passed before any of them noticed. Mitobe, who had been watching Hyuuga's, Izumi´s and Kagami's display was the first one to realize that the one person who should've been more involved in the outcome wasn't there.

None of the regulars or the freshmen had seen him disappear, like always, but it was strange that he'd go at a time like this. On an impulse, he went outside, just in time to catch sight of a figure turning around the corner. If he hadn't been so focused, he'd probably have missed it.

Silently, he followed his teammate until he stopped, confronting four men Mitobe had never seen. He hid behind some bushes as close as he felt safe to, while one of them advanced towards the number 11.

This person had black, spiky hair and was around 175 cm tall, making him the shortest person of the group; but still taller than Kuroko, who didn't react at all when the other stood just a foot away from him. His voice had an edge of malice and resentment around it.

"So here you are- the phantom sixth player. It took us ages to locate you in this lame new-formed school."

Kuroko looked him in the eye, but otherwise he made no attempt to say anything. Mitobe prepared to jump in if the situation required it, even if he and Kuroko wouldn't stand a chance if it turned into some sort of fight. He quickly balanced the possibility of going back and warning the others, but felt it too dangerous to leave his teammate alone.

"Ever since that day when you humiliated us, we've been dreaming of the moment when we could finally get our revenge… and here you are now, alone. If I wanted to, I could simply destroy you here."

The unknown man grabbed Kuroko by the collar of his shirt. Mitobe headed for them, but as he entered the illuminated zone, the man released his grip, and backeddown a few steps, startled. For now, they were safe.

"I promise we won't resort to violence. In fact, we were just thinking about a rematch. But just a contest of passes would be boring, so how about a proper match? Your _miracles_ shouldn't have any excuse now to ditch it. It'll be just as we left it last time. We have trained. We are better players."

"You are a no match for any of them, no matter how much you might have trained this time, Igarashi."

Whatever was happening there, it was the first time Mitobe had seen Kuroko looking down on an opponent. He was always sure of their victory, never giving up until the very last second, but this time it was something else; Kuroko didn't think of this group as rivals.

And now the opponents were angered. The leader laughed harshly but, just when it looked like things couldn't get any worse, they heard footsteps behind them.

The newcomer wasn't only tall. He was huge, in every sense the word had. It was as if his legs couldn't possibly maintain his body, and he was standing by some sort of incantation.

"We had a feeling you would say something like that, but we've already made preparations."

The five people started to surround them. No matter how Mitobe looked at it, there was no way out of that situation. What were they mixed up with?

"Well now, that I want to see."

The rest of Seirin had finally noticed something was wrong, they had found them, and they outnumbered their rivals. Igarashi and his group hesitated for a few seconds, but in the end they relaxed and regrouped. The leader spoke again, sounding slightly disappointed.

"As we were saying before, we want a rematch against you. You never even gave us the chance to prove ourselves, and now we'll make you regret it."

"You are the ones who sent those notes? I don't remember you at all. Were you Teikou's students?" Aomine's expression was puzzled, he truly didn't know.

"_That's it… _The generation of miracles, you are always so full of yourselves! _Always_ looking down on the rest of the world, especially the four of you!"

"Not that I care, but you can't have a match with four people. I wouldn't mind taking you on alone, though. It might turn out to be fun."Aomine was one-sidedly driving the conversation now, and something had changed. If there were people willing to go that far just for a match, maybe they could have some worth, he thought. Not as if they could win, anyway.

However, things wouldn't go as he was planning.

"Then let me in, too!"Kagami advanced, looking fiercely at the group. "I don't get what is going on, but if you want to face them, you'll have to go through me first. That way it'll be a 5 on 5, just like you want, right?"

"Keep your nose out of other people's business. Those guys want to challenge _us._You would just get in the way.'"

"Why you…"

Before the discussion went further, the huge newcomer spoke. Even if he was not the leader, it was clear that he had a lot of authority among the rival team.

"I don't care, but we've got no use for weaklings."

Then he took a tennis ball from his pocket, and, keeping his eyes focused on Kuroko, threw it to one tall, skinny man behind him. Then everything happened too fast for the Seirin members to see; the ball flew at sound speed, directly towards Kagami's nose. Cursing, he dodged it in the last second, and the ball flew away into the darkness of the evening.

"Hah! I'm impressed you managed _that_ much, really! Okay, you're in, man. Though, if your miracles are not able to stop that, then it'll be quite pitiful next time. By the way, the name's Danny. See ya' in two days."

The group retreated then, leaving the Seirin members frozen in place. After a while they went back to the gym, but even then no one was able to make a sound. Kagami seemed all fired up at the new challenge, while Aomine was obviously disgusted. Just the faintest shadow of concern was shown in Kuroko's face for less than a second, not enough for the others to notice.

About twenty minutes later, Riko barged in, followed by Midorima, Kise and the rest. She was out of breath, it was obvious that the coach had come as fast as she could manage. She observed the gloomy faces around her before being able to speak coherently.

"What… is going on here?"

* * *

**Third chapter, what is the motive behind the match? Who are these men? The past is revealed!**

**Thanks to The Eccentric Otaku, who is beta-reading this starting from chapter 2. It's really been a lot of help!**


	3. If you can catch my pass

**Ch.3 _ If you can catch my pass**

* * *

The next day, Kagami had a hard time concentrating in the morning class. On the seat behind him, Kuroko was having similar problems. Who were those guys? Why had they chosen that moment? And, more importantly, what was that throw?

Last evening, after everyone was filled in with the events of the day, they had tried to find out why those people were so desperate to gather the generation of miracles again.

Slowly, everyone turned to look at the four of them, but Aomine didn't remember who they were, and neither Midorima nor Kise had seen the rivals. They eventually turned to Kuroko, who cleared his throat.

"It's a long story."

"We'll survive."

He took a deep breath before starting his story.

"This goes back to our second year in Teikou, soon after the basketball team won its second championship. During that time, we would still be challenged, even if the challenges were becoming less and less common…"

* * *

_Fall. The team was already preparing for the next competition, even if they were crowned as champions not so long ago. But the training was over for the day, and it was finally time to go home. Or so should it have been, but there was someone who didn't want to leave yet._

"Pleease, please, please, Aominecchi. Just show me one more time, I'll get it straight next time."

"No way, everyone else has already left. You still need more experience. Go practice on that move, then we'll talk."

"Yes, but if I saw you do it, I'd get the hang of it much faster! It's not that big of a deal, come on! Who knows, maybe we'll need it in the next match, Aominecchi, please."

"Stop saying nonsense. And stop with the –cchi already!"

Aomine freed himself and tried to ignore Kise as hard as he could, which was probably why he didn't see the person right next to him and tripped, making the other fall.

The boy had dark, spiky hair, and looked at him defiantly, but with a bit of reverence too. Kise caught up to them as the boy straightened.

"Hey, weren't you on the grades earlier? What are you doing here this late?"

"My name is Igarashi Otoro."

The boy kept silent, looking fiercely at the tiles of the floor. Some friends appeared around the corner, obviously encouraging him to say something.

"I… My friends and I want a match against Teikou's basketball team, please!"

He had said it at last. They had been planning to challenge the ones who were starting to be known as the "generation of miracles" ever since the semifinals for the last year championship, but they hadn't been able to muster enough courage until that moment.

Somehow, seeing their second consecutive victory suddenly fired up Igarashi and his friends. They wanted to be known, they wanted to be the best. After failing to join the basket club as regulars, they had trained and were ready to give everything for that day.

"No."

The answer felt like a jar of cold water for Igarashi, who turned to look with disbelief at the back of the tall, dark-skinned player who was already heading for the lockers.

"Come on, Aominecchi. You are being rude. Shouldn't you at least see how good they are?"

"I _know _how good they are. You tried to join the basketball team last year, didn't you? I couldn't even get started. I've got no interest in boring basketball."

"Well, even if it is nothing to get serious about, you shouldn't be so uptight about this, you know? It's rude."

The boy's eyes started to fill up with tears, and he ran away before anyone could see it.

Aomine and Kise did not look back. It wasn't the first time someone had tried to prove themselves by challenging them when there was such a difference of powers… and turned out to be a complete disappointment.

"That _was_ rude, Aomine. And Kise, you too."

"Ah! Tetsu, you were still here?"

"I was waiting. You promised you'd treat me to a vanilla shake."

Kuroko observed the place where the boy had disappeared. He hoped that Igarashi could get over this.

He of all people knew that, in Teikou, you had to prove your skill before being recognized; it had taken him a lot of effort to stand where he was at the moment. Maybe the other one could do it, too.

"Shall we go?"

* * *

Igarashi was not about to let it end like that. He had never felt so ashamed, and he knew exactly what to do for his revenge.

The team where those two played was holding a match in a week, against a foreign group who was supposed to be great too. If something were to happen to them, something that'd make them lose…

The morning of the match, while everyone should be in their classes, the five boys skipped and went to the gym.

They took the huge stairs that were in the storeroom; this room was connected directly to the gym, so no one from the outside should be able to see them. After placing it below the Teikou's hoop, Igarashi, who was the shortest and lightest, started to climb with a screwdriver in hand.

"A-Are you sure about this? Maybe they are right, and we don't stand a chance. They _are_ the double champions, after all."

"If you are scared, then you can go home, but if they refuse to give us a match, then I'll make sure they pay for it."

The plan was simple; the team had played a lot of matches and they were used to the way the hoop was placed. After all, it was set that way for a reason; if Igarashi was able to change the angle just enough, it'd be harder for them to score properly.

It wasn't necessary for Teikou to lose; he just wanted them to realize how it felt not being perfect for once. He let go of the stairs and carefully began to tamper with the screws.

"Cheating is not a nice way to do things."

The screwdriver slipped from Igarashi's hand, and the other four almost let the stairs go; it took them a few seconds to locate the owner of the voice.

He was a student of their school and he should be about their age, yet they weren't able to recognize him.

The leader tried to think of a way to hide what he was doing but he calmed down, as that person didn't look threatening.

"If you are so annoyed, you should just train more and prove that they are wrong."

"What we are doing is nothing of your business."

"Hardly."

The boys hesitated. If they were caught on that one, they'd be suspended.

"We just wanted a fair match! Even if they were better, they had no reason to look down on us like that! We are just trying to show them, so don't get in our way…"

The blue haired person sighed briefly, and then went to where the basketballs were stored. He frowned; this development was not what he had hoped for. The boys waited, not knowing how to react.

"We still have 10 minutes before the next class starts. Shall I demonstrate to you why you can't defeat them?"

Kuroko bounced the ball before speaking again. He thought that it had been a good thing when he forgot his sports bag after the training the day before, but if the teachers were to appear there would really be trouble. The captain would get mad at him too.

"I don't have much time and I'm not that good with one-on-one, so these are the rules; if you can catch my pass, then we'll acknowledge that maybe you can face the generation of miracles."

"And who are you to talk that big?" The first of them, a skinny boy with long arms and short hair, stopped about ten meters from the passer and prepared. Without other people blocking him, there was no way he'd miss, even if the other one tried something funny.

"I am… just a shadow."

The ball was blown away from him like a cannon ball, and it hit the boy right in the face. He hadn't been able to see it coming. The blue haired player took the ball again.

The second tried and failed to stop it, as did the next ones, a blond boy who was among the fastest of his course and the tallest one of the group, which, forgetting the purpose of the contest, tried to stop the pass between the two of them.

Only the leader was left; he wouldn't let this chance slip, he _had _to catch it. No one had defeated him so badly before. He put 20 meters between him and the ball, and, as it flew towards him, he put both hands in front of him; however, the ball simply bounced off, and fell onto the ground. The passer turned without a word and headed towards the front door.

"Wait… who… are you?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Igarashi watched him go, not sure about what his feelings were. After a while, he and his friends took the stairs away and headed for their classroom.

* * *

That afternoon, the five boys didn't plan on going to see Teikou play. In fact, they didn't go into the gym until the second quarter was already midway. The moment they sat down, they saw it.

The one who had defeated them, Kuroko, was on the other end of the court, marked by one player bigger than him, and he threw that dreadful pass again. The ball accelerated and surpassed the rivals effortlessly until it got halfway into their opponent's court.

There, one of his teammates dribbled his mark, got in the ball's course, and stopped it. What was more, even though he flinched, he turned back and shot a three-pointer right from where he was.

He cleaned his glasses smugly and a few seconds later, Teikou had already three times more points than the rival team.

None of the boys stayed to see the end of the match.

* * *

_Present time_

The Seirin players were speechless. If that's how things were, the generation of miracles really deserved what had happened.

Riko was tempted to leave that matter alone and forget everything about it, but two of her players were already involved.

Aomine felt rather disappointed. With all that setting, he had hoped for something else. After hearing the story, the whole thing looked like childish resentment; he wondered if he should take the effort of playing, after all.

Midorima had even more reasons to complain. But both he and Kise were confident in themselves.

"How idiotic. So just because I did what I was supposed to, they packed me up with you guys."

"They sure look like they are all talk, right Kurokocchi?"

The sixth player did not answer right away. Even though he had been the first one to say that the rival team couldn't win, there was something that could overturn their expectations.

"That Danny… I'm positive he was not with them at the time. I'm a bit worried about him."

They had two days left.

* * *

As the bell announced the end of the morning class, Kagami headed for the gym, feeling his blood boil with the unexpected chance. He was not going to lose to anyone, either allies or rivals.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The time flies by and the match finally begins! But which are the miracles' weaknesses?**


	4. Using the same cards

**Ch.4 _ Using the same cards**

* * *

As the bell announced the end of the classes, Kagami headed for the gym, but there was no one training. Rather, it looked like the upperclassmen had been waiting for him.

"It took you ages to come. We don't have much time left to waste."

Even though everyone had agreed to the match, Midorima and Aomine refused to try some joint training assuring they'd be fine on their own. Kasamatsu talked Kise out of it too, and he wasn't much keen on it, anyway.

Of course they had been upset about the rivals, but now that the mystery had been cleared, it wasn't like they had to worry because of a bunch of freaks. If what Kuroko said was true, then even with one or two new tricks those guys shouldn't be able to win.

If everyone played at their best, what problem could they have?

Riko shaked her head, exasperated. She felt like she should have known it wouldn't be that easy to gather those huge egos in the same room for even a couple of days. She scanned the room to make sure at least Kuroko was there.

"Kuroko, how could you put up with those three for so long?"

"They are not so bad."

After that, Riko made the team gather. The fact that she had not seen who had sent the note upset her, since she'd have to train her players in the dark.

There was only one thing for sure, and everyone agreed on it.

That throw directed to Kagami last night; no matter how anyone looked at it, it was the technique that marked Seirin victory over Shuutoku; a dreadful pass both the passer and the receiver must be crazy to make it succeed.

The pass only six people had been able to stop effectively.

"But it was only a tennis ball. The weigh should not compare…" Koganei tried to look on the bright side.

"Even if it was a tennis ball, to manage such accuracy is really something else. Kuroko, how much do you think the speed could drop with a proper ball?"

"If they are actually able to perform the accelerating pass… its speed will be more or less the same as I can handle."

Kagami moved impatient. He had experienced first-hand the power of that throw, but he was able to block it.

And he was not the only confident one; Izumi had something to say as well.

"The question is not how fast can they do it. If they can't use misdirection, then it's useless."

"That Danny did surprise us, though."

"Yes, but only because he caught us off-guard. Plus, everyone in the team will be able to stop that."

Hyuuga didn't seem too convinced, but he kept quiet.

That day, the training went even more smoothly that they could have hoped for and the day after that was even better. By the time the five players gathered at the meeting point, all of them were confident that there was absolutely no way of losing.

* * *

The meeting point was in a local sports center, shortly after noon. If there weren't any official matches programmed on the day, the facilities could be reserved for free, so it seemed to be the perfect place, instead of one of the high school courts where there may had been other club activities.

Of course, even though it had not been announced anywhere, word had spread rapidly among the basketball lovers. A match held by members of the generation of miracles wasn't something that could be seen every day, and a few curious were starting to gather on the grades.

Takao sat next to Hyuuga, just behind Seirin freshmen.

"Hey, did you see the horoscope today?"

"No, I didn't. And why are you sitting here anyway?"

"Cancer has quite the lucky day: If you have a problem, the moment to solve it is now. If there is something you are good at, go for it. Mars is looking over you."

"It was very good for cancer the day of Shuutoku vs Seirin too, right?"

Takao shrugged and folded the newspaper, tossing it in an empty seat close to him.

Finally, both teams entered the court; Igarashi's team was introduced as Endo High's basketball team. Since Kagami was the only one from a different middle school, the miracles' team was introduced as Teikou's.

Every player took his place. Aomine and Danny were in front of each other, ready to steal the first points. The whistle announced the start, and both players jumped!

The ball went to Teikou! Danny had not been able to compare with the dark-skinned player, and now it was Aomine who ran towards the rivals' basket.

Barely ten seconds after the match started, the count was Teikou 2 – Endo 0.

Next was Endo High's turn, and Igarashi advanced. He dribbled, he passed and received, and he was close to the three point lane of Teikou's territory when he prepared to score.

Before he could, however, a huge shadow appeared in front of him, and Kagami began the counterattack. Two players tried to block but Kagami tossed the ball backwards and received it back from Kuroko!

Teikou 4 – Endo 0.

So far everything was going as the audience had anticipated.

A few of Kise's teammates were among the audience too. They joked about how there wasn't anything worth copying from the rivals, but Kasamatsu wasn't so sure. He had the feeling that something didn't add up.

Those people weren't using their strengths; they hadn't even attempted to use that accelerating pass he had heard of.

Danny had not left the middle of the court, and made no attempt to get the ball back. His movements were too slow compared to the other nine.

* * *

_Five minutes since the beginning of the match_: Teikou 12 – Endo 2.

* * *

Takao stretched.

"You've been awfully quiet for a while, Hyuuga. Is there something to worry about?"

Hyuuga thought that there was not. Teikou had been controlling the flow since the start. They were definitely superior. But it was too soon to celebrate, and Teikou's tactics, which relayed solely on talent, could easily backfire.

"Conceit is never a good thing, especially when it comes to a match. Kagami and the rest are just acting individually. Look carefully; their rival's movements are getting more and more in sync. And it looks as if Teikou is taking more and more time to score."

Right then, the huge player failed once again to block Kise. Instead of chasing after him, he just stood where he was, as if he had given up a fight already lost.

"And I don't believe that's all there is to that Danny. He must be up to something. Are you really sure Teikou will win just like this?"

"Can't tell. But if you ask me, I would be more worried about the other handicap on Teikou's team. After all, a match has 40 minutes; he won't be able to hold on forever. It's already becoming a lot easier for me to follow him."

Hyuuga frowned; he wondered how many people had realized the fact that Kuroko's time on court was limited and that, when it was up, there would only be four people in their team.

Could the rival team be waiting for that moment? But if they were underestimating the miracles, there would be no way for them to overthrow Teikou.

* * *

_Seven minutes since the beginning of the match_: Teikou 18 – Endo 9

* * *

Momoi called Riko out from the bench, and opened her computer.

"I tried to do some research on them. Igarashi Otoro, Tadao Ban, Fukuhara Kisho, Kajou Akito. They are all Endo High students and former Teikou students."

Her tone sounded between amused and annoyed. Obviously, she had not found what she had expected to.

"But look at this; there is not a basketball team at their school. In fact, there are almost zero records of any strong sports club in Endo High. There is absolutely nothing about them participating in tournaments on their own either."

"Their physical abilities are way below the generation of miracles, too. What is that supposed to mean? Are they just amateurs?"

"Amateurs would not score even two points against this team."

A sudden roar from the growing crowd made the two of them look up. Igarashi had dribbled all Teikou's defense and scored.

But Endo's counterattack continued; as Kise recovered the ball, and started moving, Kajou blocked him and Tadao tossed the ball to where Danny was. He didn't keep it for even a second; as soon as it was within his reach, he sent it back to Igarashi again at a crazy speed, and the short player scored again.

Teikou tried to counterattack; but Midorima lost hold of the ball, and Fukuhara sent it back to the middle of the court.

Everyone from Endo was sending passes again and again to Danny, who hadn't left his post since the beginning. As he was about to repeat his move, Kuroko appeared and changed the ball's course; Kagami took it, and advanced, but three players blocked him.

The flow had completely changed.

* * *

_Nine minutes since the beginning of the match_: Teikou 20–Endo 17.

* * *

Aomine backed down from Endo's part of the court.

"What are you playing at? Don't go so easy on them!"

"Why don't _you_ try something? You've done nothing but get in my way since the start!"

While Aomine and Kagami argued, the enemy began their attack once more. Igarashi and his team knew that if the let that occasion go, they would lose all chances they had to win. They had to keep attacking without letting the enemy recover.

Riko shuddered; Teikou had fallen right into the trap. It was not a physical battle; it was a psychological battle.

The Endo players had purposely let Kagami and the rest take the lead, and now they were planning to shatter their confidence, so that they'd panic.

Their strategy, too, was something astoundingly simple.

"He really tricked us. So the one called Danny is not an active player; if you were to describe him, he is pretty much like Kuroko."

Takao examined with disbelief the trump card of Endo's team.

"While Kuroko uses his misdirection and makes the rival believe that someone else and not him will receive the pass, Danny acts as if he is unable to react properly, so that the rival unconsciously underestimates him and is taken by surprise."

Hyuuga nodded.

"And that means both teams are going to play using the same cards. It's all in how to make the best use of them."

The whistle marked the end of the first quarter.

* * *

_End of the first quarter_: Teikou 20– Endo 21.

* * *

**Chapter 5: The tables have turned and Kuroko's misdirection is losing efficiency. Can things get any worse?**


	5. The cornerstone of this team

**Ch.5_ One point behind**

* * *

The tension had been growing in Teikou's bench, and it only got worse at the end of the first quarter. The players reunited in silence, unable to absorb the fact that they were losing. Riko wanted to say something, but she didn't know what; after all, she barely knew three of them.

"Maybe we should think of a strategy against them." In the end, she felt that it was her job to help the players, even if she wasn't acting as "coach" this time.

"Excuse me, but we don't _need_ one. One point behind is something I can handle just fine. Besides, I have my lucky item with me."

Midorima's speech just made Aomine and Kagami start their arguing again.

"No, you should leave it to me. We just have to break through like I did in the first jump."

"You haven't done _anything _for the last five minutes, so stop with the cocky act."

"I'm not the one who got stopped by a shorty."

The audience was whispering, as shocked as the players were. If it had been any other match, such a small difference wouldn't have had any meaning; but to think that there was a team who could actually play equally against four members of the generation. And on top of that, it was an unknown team; where had they been hiding until that moment?

Back on the bench, Riko stopped Kuroko as he headed for the court.

"How much time do we have left?"

"I can play the whole match." He rectified when he saw Riko's face. "I think I can manage this quarter."

"Then please, I need you to do something for me. Try to wake those idiots up, will you?"

Both teams prepared for the second quarter. The audience murmurs started to disappear.

The second quarter began.

And things only got worse. No matter what the miracles tried, it was completely useless. It's not that they couldn't score; every one of the Teikou players was more than capable to score two or three points here and there. But the difference only got more accused as the minutes passed.

The ball would invariably fly from Igarashi and his team to Danny back and forth, at an incredible speed. Danny had been right; a normal team would have been completely obliterated by then.

Of course, Igarashi and the rest were not measuring with a normal team. It was the miracles' team, and it was taking all they had just to keep them in check.

But Endo High's resolve was stronger. Their pace accelerated even more.

* * *

_Four minutes of the second quarter_: Teikou 29 – Endo 37.

* * *

Kasamatsu would have loved to hit Kise in that moment. Ever since their first match against Seirin, Kise seemed to have gotten better at teamwork. Furthermore, among the miracles, he probably was the one who took everyone else into account the most. But he was completely unaware of the fact that Kuroko had been panting heavily for a while.

The match was being fierce. The ball flew from one side to the court to the other so fast that the referee was having problems to follow it. Yet the real clash was developing in the middle of the court, where the two experts had been maintaining a silent battle ever since the second quarter began.

Their passes were fast and precise. Their counters were unexpected and unbreakable. None of the other players could block them, or maybe they didn't bother to. There was no time to be distracted, even for one second.

Even when there were no flashy moves or any kind of praise, those two people were directing the match, and everyone was beginning to realize it.

* * *

_Seven minutes of the second quarter_: Teikou 34 – Endo 46.

* * *

Danny moved a few steps towards Kuroko, who moved to his right to regain his field of vision. There were just three minutes left, and Kuroko had to find a way to turn the flow back to his team before he had to leave. It was just as Riko had said; his teammates were too caught up in the count, and their play was suffering. At that rate, even if he kept going, they wouldn't even rely on his help anymore. Danny grinned.

"Do you see now? Let me tell you this: I am better than you. You are a superb player, I'll give you that. But in order to be the best on court we, the supportive characters, have to be more than everybody else. We are the masterminds. I'm more than just a shadow, you see? I'm the cornerstone of this team. So, what are you to them?"

Kuroko was starting to feel really annoyed. He hadn't felt that way ever since Teikou's third consecutive victory. His style was the only one among his partners that relayed on a team, but it was because of this that it could be easily overlooked.

Of course he had said he wanted to become the number one in Japan; but he knew it wasn't something that could be accomplished by one person alone. And surrounded by self-centered players, there was no way for him to use his abilities to his fullest.

Maybe that was his last chance. It was do or die, anyway.

"I am a shadow. I want to climb to the top being what I am."

Kuroko dashed forwards again, stealing the ball midway one more time. He barely advanced when he got blocked; the blue haired threw it high above, towards the other side, but it wouldn't reach the basket. The time seemed to stretch and slow down.

"It's not I want!"

Kagami freed from Fukuhara's block, and catched up to the ball's course. He jumped with all his might, and dunked!

"How many times do I have to repeat myself?"

Riko closed her eyes, a bit more relieved. Her number 10 really was a big idiot, always getting carried away by his emotions. But she had noticed Kuroko's message, she had seen both of the players working together before, and she knew that this shot hadn't been a fluke. Now that Kagami had cooled down a little, and seemed ready for some cooperation, they had a chance.

But the coach wasn't the only one surprised by Kagami's unexpected outburst. Everyone turned to look at him. Then, as if a switch had been pulled, Kise started to grin.

"Don't go acting all cool on your own, Kagamicchi!"

The game continued, and Teikou had found a new strength. Kuroko's moves changed, since now he could support his team when they attacked.

"He is such an idiot." Midorima tucked his glasses in place, and received the ball back from Kise. Even from the far edge of the court, his shot went right through.

* * *

_Ten minutes of the second quarter: _Teikou 38 – Endo 46

* * *

"End of the second quarter!"

The voice of the referee caught everyone by surprise, and each team went back to their benches again. Momoi put her laptop away as the players approached.

"Tetsu, you should stay back for now."

"That's right, Kuroko. You have pushed yourself too much already." Riko agreed with her.

Kuroko leaned against the wall, trying to recover his breath. This was not the moment to be doing this, not when there finally was a chance to catch up to the other team. They couldn't afford to lose control of the match anymore.

"Do as they say, Kuroko." Kagami seemed a bit embarrassed by his attitude earlier, and was trying to make up for it. "We'll hold them off until you can come back."

"Easier said than done." Kise said. "I don't like to admit it, but no one else has been able to break through their style."

Kuroko observed them. He seemed to be contempt with what he saw, and he agreed to rest for the next quarter.

"It is not difficult to do. In fact, we all have already started to break through." It was indeed a simple technique, similar to his own. "The reason Danny can keep his trick longer than I do is because his team makes sure that the point difference keeps growing or, at least, remains unchanged."

"I see." Riko continued his train of thought. "No matter how determined they may be, all people are susceptible to pressure. The fancy way in which they made the challenge, and even the number of curious –though I don't think that was planned – made our team all the more susceptible to it. As I thought, is all about maintaining the flow of the game, and playing with your opponent's mind."

"It's not only that" concluded Momoi. "They are also good players. As things are now, we will have to get serious or we'll be in trouble."

Back in the grades, Hyuuga smiled to himself. Twenty minutes left, and barely eight points behind? It was more than enough time to make their comeback.

However, he was not the only one smiling. One person had arrived while the second quarter was still midway, and had been watching silently since then. Knowing his former team as well as he did, it was clear that the battle was far from over.

* * *

**Chapter 6: The key of victory is teamwork! But time is running out and both teams are unyielding. Which team will be the winner? And who is the new character?**


End file.
